La voz y el beso de Kagome
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Kikyo es diferente de Kagome!! Esto Inu-Yasha lo tendrá que aprender a diferenciar... de una grata forma ^___^


**El beso y la voz de Kagome**

_(Basado en el cap. "El beso de Kikyo y la voz de Aome")_

* * *

_- "¿Qué fue lo que exactamente viste?" - _indagó persiguiéndola

Kagome apretó los puños

_- "**TODO!! **¿Qué parte de TODO no comprendes?" - _ contestó más tosca la de melena negra

Inu-Yasha retrocedió un poco.. por sus palabras eso significaba que vio cuando Kikyo lo había besado... No!! Eso no era posible!! Kagome no debió haberlo visto..... eso no debió pasar!! ¡¡Tantas cosas que pasaron por la mente del hanyou y todas de golpe!! Debía aclarar todo!! Debía aclararlo con ella!! Así que Inu-Yasha intentó detenerla

_- "Espera, Kagome" - _repitió quien sabe por cuántas veces

_- "Osuwari!!" - _gritó la otra, sin detenerse en sus pasos, logrando su objetivo: activar el hechizo del collar de Inu-Yasha para dejarlo estampado contra el pasto

La ira mezclada con decepción revoloteaban el interior de Kagome quien se dirigió al pozo dejando atrás a 3 personajes

_- "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" - _indagó Miroku al ver a Inu-Yasha levantándose con grandes esfuerzos

_- "Otra vez han discutido" - _ observó el pequeño Shippô - _"Kagome es una chica muy linda!! No entiendo cómo la haces enfadar" -_

_- "Parece que te encanta verla molesta" - _comentó el monje _- "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" -_ volvió a preguntar

_- "Lo mismo que tú le haces a las mujeres" - _respondió Inu- Yasha apenas logró incorporarse

_- "¿Te atreviste? ¡Qué osado! Pero no debiste hacerlo con ella!!" -_ replicó el monje

_-"¿Qué?" - _exclamó Inu-Yasha perturbándose _- "¿Qué es lo que exactamente le haces a las mujeres?" -_

El fresco de cabellera negra sonrió pícaramente (Quién supiera lo que guarda su mentecita)

Inu-Yasha, como un rayo, recordó su preocupación principal: Kagome!! Así que, nuevamente el burro detrás del trigo!! O mejor dicho: Nuevamente el hanyou detrás de la quinceañera

El hanyou dejó atrás al monje y al pequeño zorro de castaños cabellos

_- "Espera, Kagome" - _volvió el terco a solicitar yendo velozmente hacia la joven de melena negra que estaba por saltar al punto de conexión a su época

_«¡¡Qué diantres!! Me quedaré en mi época!!» _meditó con furia la joven _«No tengo nada qué hacer aquí!! Finalmente Inu-Yasha tiene a Kikyo!! No tengo nada qué hacer!!»_

_-"Kagome!!" -_ volvió a llamarla

_**- "¡¡Osuwari!!"-** _gritó nuevamente la joven estudiante mientras volteaba a encararlo sin siquiera saber que Inu-Yasha estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba

Y nuevamente el hechizo fue activado!! Nuevamente el hanyou fue atraído por una fuerza de gravedad..... pero en esta ocasión.... él cayó encima de Kagome

La fuerza que utilizaba Inu-Yasha para no caer totalmente sobre ella no era por evitar aplastarla, sino por evitar que sus rostros sigan acercándose más

¡¡Si Miroku los viera en esa posición tan comprometedora mínimo predeciría hasta 6 descendientes!

Aunque la situación no era tan desventajosa.... Con tal acercamiento Inu-Yasha pudo aspirar más que nunca el aroma de Kagome

_«Y no es nada desagradable... aunque creo que en medio de la fiebre de la otra vez te lo dije»_ repentinamente la mirada de perturbación del hanyou cambió por una de sumo interés hacia la chica que tenía debajo de él _«Tu aroma es diferente al de Kikyo.... aunque al principio no supe diferenciarlos»_

Su fino olfato seguía deleitándose con aquella fragancia que desprendía la nerviosa joven de melena negra e intensos ojos castaños

_«Se supone que eres la reencarnación de Kikyo... pero eres tan diferente a ella!» _Inu-Yasha buscaba en su mente alguna explicación lógica a las ideas que lo invadieron _«Por mil demonios!! ¿Qué me está pasando contigo?»_

La mirada que no se despejaba de ella estaban perturbándola más a cada instante haciendo que temblara

_- "Será mejor que te levantes" - _habló la joven denotando nervios en sus palabras... por lo visto, la actual posición hizo que la furia se la llevara el viento

_- "¿Realmente quieres eso?"-_ preguntó en un susurro el hanyou visiblemente encantado por la chica

Los labios de Kagome temblaban... esos labios tan finos y tan atrayentes.... y sobre todo... 

_«Tan cálidos y dulces..... diferentes a Kikyo!!Ahora más que nunca sé que no eres Kikyo!! Eres Kagome, **MI **Kagome» _la escuchó suspirar entre el beso que a cada segundo se intensificaba más mientras se quitaban mutuamente el aliento

_«Me está besando!!» _meditó por su parte Kagome _«¡¡Él buscó **mis **labios!!»_ apenas se separaban para tomar aliento pero de inmediato seguían con el beso que cada instante se volvía más apasionado y duradero

_-"Mi Kagome" - _repitió su último pensamiento en voz alta pero suave antes de agregar _- "No me dejes" - _

Era obvio que su parte humana estaba más presente que nunca

_- "No lo haré" - _afirmó la otra en un murmullo escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de Inu-Yasha quien sonrió suavemente _- "No lo haré" -_

_Continuará...._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Al fin!! Ya tenía en mente hace varias semanas este fict!! ¿Qué tal me quedó? Para mi concepto esto fue lo que debió pasar en el susodicho cap. pero bueno _** ** suspiros de resignación****_ No soy nadie para cuestionar las ideas de Rumiko Takahashi 

Ejem... presentándome en esta sección: **_Hikari Takaishi Y._**, escritora de ficts románticos, extraños, alocados, dramáticos, a veces cómicos.... pero sobre todo, con todas las ganas y la inspiración que tengo!

Y volviendo al fict ¿Qué tal me quedó?? Dejen un review, sí? O sino un mail a dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Ah!! antes de que me olvide!! El siguiente capítulo no se centrará en ningún capítulo de la serie... sino que saldrá de mi mente y se desarrollará cuando Sango y la linda Kirara están en el grupo ^.~


End file.
